


Gainsborough Gysahl Greens

by inurclosets



Series: a jar of marmalade [1]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Discussion about various plot elements of the franchise from their pov, Drug Use, Flirting, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: Tseng is overworked as the new Head of General Investigation Affairs has the progress of his current project (a written report) disrupted by the newly house arrested Vice President of the Shin-Ra Electric company. Losing all sense of time, Reno, who was scheduled to check in on Aerith, returns with some special buds to set the evening right and give Tseng a fresh perspective of the man who may one day run the company he is presently working for.A weirdly serious blaze-it fic.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: a jar of marmalade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932304
Kudos: 7





	Gainsborough Gysahl Greens

**Author's Note:**

> Complimentary piece to 'Please Sign Here' since Tseng mentioned that one time he got high with Rufus and maybe discovered an inclination of a crush but refused to name it until many years after so basically this fic is just "Idiots in love" the prequel.
> 
> I'm posting this instead of doing the homework I have amassed within my first week of art school. Please enjoy my bizarre sense of humor.

"...Do you ever feel akin to a zoo keeper?" The question came out of the otherwise silent secret headquarters of the Turks from a Rufus Shinra who had been diligently working from within his confines of the space. 

Tseng didn't bother glancing up from his work. He was for the most part used to Rufus' disembodied voice periodically prodding him with odd questions or remarks though almost always because the Vice President was annoyed or bored given his current house arrest. Tseng had accepted that he would inevitably be one of few who Rufus could and frequently would socialize with face to face and as such would often entertain Rufus so long as it never came at the expense of his own work. 

"I can't say that I do," Tseng replied, "Is that too say you feel a bit like a zoo animal?" 

"At times," Rufus confessed, "You bring me food and keep me in captivity." 

"Some zoos are rehabilitation facilities," Tseng remarked, "I believe that was the intent of the president by entrusting me with your care." 

Tseng's back remained to Rufus' room. Were anyone to walk in they would merely see a simple structurally sound wall but from Rufus' point of view, he could see everything else occurring in the room along with the work Tseng was presently tasked with. 

"Hmph," it was an indignant huff. One that could signify any variety of things but on this occasion, Tseng had interpreted it to mean, "I don't appreciate that comment but I can't argue because that still sounds better than admitting my father has grounded me, a full grown adult, indefinitely for attempting to have him murdered."

"You can rest assured that no one here at least has prying eyes on you. No anonymous passerbys to gawk or mock-" Tseng remarked offhandedly. 

"You forget yourself," Rufus interrupted. His voice closer now as if he were standing right behind Tseng, "Should I take your insinuation as an expression of judgmental thought, Tseng?" 

"No, sir," Tseng replied coolly, "I was merely hoping to relieve you of any potential anxiety but perhaps I have overstepped in that assumption." 

There was silence for a moment. Tseng always had a hard time attempting to navigate such silence when he could not presently read Rufus' expression. He only ever had the impression of intent in situations like these. Despite knowing he would be staring at a wall, Tseng glanced behind him anyways, staring in the location he thought Rufus might be. 

Another moment passed before a soft chuckle was released from Rufus, "You do quite well, but you're off by at least 30 centimetres." Rufus didn't bother specifying which direction but from the projection of his voice, Tseng adjusted his gaze to match Rufus' vague directions. 

The silence lingered a moment longer. 

The door suddenly opened before closing again. Tseng turned his attention to the door, catching Reno as he proudly strut in. 

"The ancient bought me off," Reno announced, "I mean, I may have given her the opportunity to but ultimately, I think that makes us all winners today." 

Tseng's eyes narrowed with a frown at Reno's less than formal update, "That was hardly the purpose of your visit." 

"Yeah, I know. Normally she's peddling flowers and such but today she seemed a little extra sociable so I asked her what was up. Turns out, her  _ mom _ is just as much if not more of a green thumb so I scored - some weed!" Reno paused briefly to hold up a decently full bag that seemed to contain more than a few ounces of marijuana bud.

Tseng stared at him in silence for a moment, unsure how to respond to his subordinate bringing potentially inebriating substances into headquarters. It would probably be best to reprimand him, especially with Rufus watching. 

Tseng set his pen down and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Reno… I should not have to tell you how inappropriate that is on a multitude of levels." 

Rufus' voice chimed in much to Tseng's surprise, "I'm impressed, you actually brought back something useful from the Ancient for once. Is it an Indica or Sativa strain?" 

Reno's face suddenly lit up, as if validated by the VP's remark, "Right? Plus, everyone here is so stressed lately, what with Nibelheim and everything. I figure we can all take some time to try some and let our worries go to the wayside for a bit." 

"Reno, you know there's no smoking inside Headquarters," Tseng frowned. 

"Don't be such a stiff," Rufus insisted from his quarters behind the wall, "You have been working quite a bit of overtime lately Tseng. It would do you well to lighten up. Perhaps get a bit high." 

Tseng could feel an irritation rising along the back of his neck. Primarily due to the fact that Rufus seemed to consistently undermine his position in front of his colleagues and subordinates. Tseng did his best to maintain a calm composition despite this. 

"Boss sounds like he wants some kush," Reno grinned, sauntering up to the wall, "Want me to make you up a few joints?" 

"If you wouldn't mind. " Quaint. Polite. Rufus knew exactly how to press Tseng's buttons at this point.

"I don't think the VP needs to be getting high right now, it's still-" Tseng glanced at the nearest clock. It was nearly eight o'clock in the evening. The last time he had checked, it was just nearing five. How had he lost three hours in what felt like fifteen minutes? Tseng shut his eyes to ground himself. 

"Prepare a few for Tseng as well," Rufus indicated simply, "And for yourself. We can even set the pass code protocol so only other Turks can enter and I can have an actual conversion with someone that doesn't involve them looking five meters away from me or through a computer screen." 

Reno has plopped down on the couch and laughed, "Yeah, you definitely need this. What do you say, sir? Should we entertain the VP's request?" 

Tseng sighed and got to his feet, changing the pass code settings on the door so he could in turn change the viewing of the illusory wall. The fully articulated and professional display of Shin-Ra architecture seemed to collapse away, revealing the carefully disguised living quarters of Rufus Shin-Ra that had been arranged several months ago. It was quaint yet efficient with plenty of privacy to be had even when out on display like an exotic creature held behind glass. Tseng could see how Rufus might feel like he was in a zoo given the arrangement and the ever changing list of emergencies the Turks were expected to deal with. 

Reno was busy grinding and rolling up blunt for the group. Slipping three through to Rufus through the port available. Rufus took care of lighting it on his own, wasting no time in getting started and coughing almost immediately as the smoke entered his lungs. 

Tseng couldn't help but frown, "As much as I doubt Aerith would lace anything, would it not have been wiser to try one first before letting the Vice President go ahead?" 

Rufus was still coughing as he passed the blunt back through the port,catching Tseng's gaze as he did so, "Be my guest."

Tseng hesitated a moment and when looking to Reno for some guidance, all he received was eager approval so Tseng stepped forward to accept the blunt. Leather briefly grazed against Rufus' finger as the blunt was passed off to Tseng who brought it to his lips a moment later to take a deep drag. 

Those in the room seemed to revel at the sight of the straight laced Tseng doing something seemingly rebellious when in reality he had just as stressful a day as any of them. He held the smoke for a moment in his lungs, choking on it for a moment before compulsion gave way to a cough which he covered with his elbow. Reno seemed to swoop in at that moment, snagging the blunt to take a deep drag and hand it off as he held the smoke in his lungs far longer than Tseng had before letting it go with a slow exhale. No cough. 

Rufus took the blunt back and gave it another go, feeling the effects only marginally at the moment. Tseng was already starting to float a little bit but could easily smoke more to get closer to where he wanted to be. He was fairly certain that report wouldn't be completed until tomorrow morning now anyways. 

The blunt was passed around a few more times before Reno opted to bring a chair over the port at which point, Rufus curiously did the same. Tseng stood there awkwardly for a moment before allowing himself to pull his chair from his desk and socialize with the others. Luckily with Reno there, Tseng wouldn't have to provide much in the way of conversation. In fact, by the time Tseng finally had brought a chair over, Reno and Rufus both had their own joint to nurse independent of one another while Reno rolled another for Tseng. 

"You smoke much?" Reno asked curiously. 

Rufus gave a shrug, "I've tried it but never made much of a habit out of it," 

"Ah, you'll probably get the itchy eyes then. Tseng too," Reno nodded knowledgeably, glancing at Tseng with a small smile as he handed off the freshly rolled joint and passed it off to Tseng. Reno also had the foresight to provide a makeshift ashtray between the two groups (it was a previously used cup). 

Tseng focused on the feeling being high presented; it was an unusual awareness of his body, the irritant to his eyes as Reno had suggested might happen and the wandering admiration of the two presently in his company. He was used to Reno making oftentimes crass conversation but on this occasion, the red head seemed more curious about the state of the VP. Getting some insights about his routine, without ever stepping into territory that might make Rufus feel as if he were prying for information. It was simple things like whether Rufus missed the weather outside or if the meals they brought to him were providing him enough nutrition. Then he told Rufus about his day, which turned into a summary of Reno's week so far which was not a suitable recollection for any sort of formal report but rather addressed his relationship with the other Turks. Tseng noted nothing he hadn’t already been aware of, just a few traits and habits he would have never thought to recognize without Reno there to do so. Just silly conversions, jokes, and getting to know one another through interaction. Rufus seemed as fascinated by Reno's perspective as Tseng was on this occasion. 

That was until Tseng's mind went on some tangent while the two were talking. It was suddenly quite difficult to focus on any given thing. Was that normal? Tseng never really had made a habit out of smoking like this though he did occasionally indulge in the odd cigarette. His eyes were itchy like Reno suggested but scratching would likely do nothing to relieve the mild irritation. 

His gaze fell back to the VP who appeared relaxed for once. Or at least marginally more than he might normally appear. Rufus had a habit of holding any stress or tension in his neck and shoulders and had made a recent habit of taking stretch and exercise breaks with Tseng when it could be afforded. 

Rufus' eyes suddenly caught Tseng's own and for a moment, Tseng held his breath. He wasn't expecting a confrontation, it was just that Rufus had a particularly striking nature that caught Tseng off guard each time their eyes met. 

"Oh! Rude's on his way," Reno exclaimed happily as he glanced at his phone. 

Tseng's breath caught in his throat as Rufus seemed to fixate on him completely in the moment, his gaze trailing over Tseng to some degree while lacking its usual judgmental flare.

Tseng wondered if this was how Rufus stared at him all the time and preemptively fended off a blush at the ridiculous idea. 

"You should consider growing out your hair," Rufus remarked, "It would suit you." 

"And you should consider keeping your hair out of your face," Tseng countered, "It makes you look like a teenager."

The words left a distinct scathing impression on the individual the comment was intended for, glaring lightly at the other through the false wall. Rufus sighed and pushed some hair back out of his face with a model-like quality that left Tseng's mouth dry.  _ It shouldn't be fair for him to do that _ . Nor was it professional for Tseng to be actively reminded that he found Rufus attractive.

"...Well?" Rufus prompted. 

Tseng cleared his throat, "It certainly helps sell the importance of your position more." 

"Much like long hair would for you. It's a tradition in Wutai, is it not? How does someone with your background come to be employed by Shin-Ra in the first place?" Rufus asked candidly. Tseng wondered how long that question had been scratching the back of Rufus' mind. 

"Surely you've been briefed on that information already," Tseng insisted, finding the story to be quite dry by the comparison of others in the Turks.

Rufus kept his gaze fixed on Tseng as his own hair slowly fell back through his fingers and back to covering a portion of his face. He smirked, "You're a decent actor, but I could pull a better performance from you yet." 

"Wh-" Tseng started and hesitated when he heard the door, relieved to see that it was only Rude for the time being. 

"I put out a mass text," Reno informed them, standing up, "Any of the Turks presently available and are interested will probably stop by shortly. Try not to let it get you too rattled, Chief." 

Tseng opened his mouth, the question dying before it could get out as Reno excited the conversation to socialize with Rude instead. 

Rufus seemed to take another puff during the interruption, coughing heavily before his attention returned to Tseng, "Having my hair like this is intentional. My father sees me as nothing but a child anyways so the more I lean into such ideology, the easier it will be for me in the long run." 

He knew Rufus was conniving but the fact he had shared one of his plans so openly caught Tseng off guard. His silence must have suggested something because Rufus let out a small chuckle, relaxing back in his chair, "Did you know Jenova was recovered from the Northern Crater twenty six years ago?" 

Tseng paused, recalling the information though so finding it odd, "Yes." 

Rufus gave him a considerate look, "Then you are no doubt aware of the kind of advances, hypothesis and errors conducted as a result of that find.”

“Only as many as presently relevant,” Tseng informed him.

Rufus made a noise from the back of his throat at that, “Blindly running my father’s rat race then.”

“On the contrary,” Tseng tried to pull the words together despite feeling like they were spaced further apart, “I must maintain a balance of previous information and how that may affect any potential future outcomes. If it is relevant, then it warrants revisiting though my job is typically to ensure no unnecessary information is leaked to the public.”

Rufus gave him a stern look, “Why do it when you could easily be doing a job where you likely won’t be put in a situation where you may have to kill your colleagues?”

“Because this is the path I chose,” Tseng confessed.

“Hmph,” there was the VP’s trademark disgruntled sound which earned a curious look from Tseng, “Once I’m President, things will be different. Perhaps we’ll even go to the Northern Crater to see for ourselves what remains around the initial excavation site of Jenova. ...Did you know that they thought Jenova was an Ancient? They excavated her for that purpose and later discovered that was not entirely the case.”

“Yes,I have read the reports, sir,” Tseng confessed and the door opened to reveal Rod and Cissnei who greeted Reno and Rude casually before sinking into the couch with them. Tseng tried not to get too distracted, finding it odd that even here, there was some kind of separation of rank. It was fine. Reno could give him a report on how everyone was doing later.

“You don’t shut off, do you?” Rufus chuckled, “You should have a bit more. I’m curious to know where your mind goes when you don’t have an iron grip on its reins.”

Tseng frowned but complied, “It doesn’t stray far, rest assured.”

Rufus shifted his chair, crossing one leg over the other as he watched Tseng intently while he finished off the joint.

Tseng coughed heavily, covering his mouth as he put out the small segment that remained in the designated cup, making the mistake of attempting to speak while his lungs were still full of smoke. Rufus’ gaze never seemed to stray too far as when Tseng glanced back, Rufus’ eyes were still fixed on him.

“I’m…” Tseng coughed a couple more times as his voice came out as more of a hoarse croak, “I’m beginning to feel like the one is a Zoo now.”

“My favorite animal,” Rufus teased.

Tseng was half insulted and half flattered, torn between to ends of the intended provocation of the VP’s words, “...Should I be concerned?”

“Not presently,” Rufus answered with ease, giving him a slow yet sly smile as his chin sunk into his hand. His eyes appeared to be having difficulty staying open, “You know… I’ve read your profile. We were born the same year.”

“Yes,” Tseng remarked, “In June. On the 18th.”

Rufus stared at him in surprise then laughed, “I’m afraid the details of your birth date was redacted from the file I was provided.”

“That is to be expected,” Tseng remarked, finding Rufus’ laugh oddly compelling, “We’re to abandon the majority of social obligations so birthdays are of little importance to us Turks.”

“You seem like a December child… No, November,” Rufus decided, without actively seeking the correct answer, “Perhaps one day, it will no longer be so necessary for those details to hide from the light of day.”

“Perhaps,” Tseng agreed softly.

For a moment, a comfortable silence settled between them and both nursed the remainder of the blunts Reno had prepared until there was little left to gain outside of burnt fingertips. 

The departing sensation left Tseng's eyes red and mind mellow as he could no longer focus on any given thought for more than a few seconds which was initially quite disconcerting but after several minutes of what he hoped was subtle wanderings, he found himself picking apart the aspects of Rufus that continued to contrast with his own. 

There were of course the physical features. Tseng had been shaving for nearly a decade now and Rufus, with hair as fair as his, looked as if it still may be another five years before any facial hair even surfaced. But Tseng supposed that because Rufus' hair was so fair that perhaps even if it were growing, it might be too light to see. His mind jumped from feature to feature like this in a kind of loop, occasionally catching himself and reviewing security protocols in the back of his mind to distract himself instead. 

Rufus was smirking. Why was he smirking? Tseng gave him an inquiring look. 

Rufus let out a chuckle, "Do you cut your own hair?" 

Tseng nodded, “Periodically.”

Rufus tilted his head to the side, “When you let it down, I’m certain it tapers up towards the back. You probably cut it in that very ponytail, don’t you?”

“Is there an issue you have with that, sir?” Tseng asked politely though in all honesty, he found the question to be grating. He didn’t see how his hair was any of Rufus’ business and lamented the notion that somehow by indulging the VP’s curiosity, the man would feel some sense of entitlement to what Tseng chose to do with it. He frowned unconsciously, earning another laugh out of the blond sitting on the other side of the wall.

“Hair is culturally important, regardless of background much like we already discussed. It can be used to create an unconscious impression in others,” Rufus lethargically listed off, “It can also be a reflection of the individual’s mentality, ideals, and comforts. There are many ways to read another person so…. You take care of yourself, but not anymore than you deem necessary means you care more for how people receive you in your position than you care about taking time for yourself.”   
Tseng tried not to give any tell to the presumptuous nature of Rufus’ statement but what was there really to tell when Rufus had, without hesitation, managed to read him with complete ease in that moment.

His lack of response seemed to be enough in itself to satiate the other man's curiosity.

Rufus smirked, “So… The northern crater. Have you heard of Hojo’s Reunion theory?”

Tseng hadn't expected Rufus to jump back to the topic again but decided to indulge him. It took Tseng a moment to recall the theory, “That separated cells of Jenova would seek to return to the main body, correct?”

“Yes,” Rufus agreed, “That is correct. This applies to entities that have had Jenova cells infused with their bodies as well, like Sephiroth and most SOLDIERs."

Tseng gave that consideration, “So he believes that may translate into the individuals as well?”

“From my understanding of it,” Rufus remarked. His eyes were red now but it seemed intent to ignore the irritation building there, “My only concern is how do they know they excavated the entire being of Jenova? Much of the Northern Crater remains unexplored and excavated due to its rugged terrain but with the technology we have now, it would be a much more rewarding prospect. Not only that, but I am certain there are rare minerals and other resources that could likely be excavated as well. A meteor came and wiped out the majority of the Cetra, so if the Old Man believes in the promised land so much, perhaps he should investigate the one location that seemed to have caused their demise. Perhaps the Promised Land has been beneath his feet this whole time but he’s far too dense and stubborn to see it.”

Rufus paused, seemingly realizing he had gone on a tangent.

Tseng paused to think on what he already knew in regards to the Northern Crater, “You think it’s possible for the lifestream to converge there?”

“Why not?” Rufus shrugged, “Not that I care. Mako is clearly a finite resource. Everything is. The Old Man pushes this idea of a Neo Midgar becoming a paradise. That will never exist. Humans actively seek to gain something from one another, consciously or not. It’s an incredible flaw that we’ve turned into a means of survival. We lie and cheat and eventually, we get what we want regardless of whether we actually  _ need _ it.”

Tseng noted a layer of bitterness that crept into Rufus’ voice, realizing suddenly that this was quite possibly the first that they had ever had a discussion that did not actively revolve around immediate work. In fact, Tseng felt as if he was actually learning something about the man that may one day be his employer.

“What do humans need?” Tseng posed the question carefully.

“Shelter, food, and water,” Rufus listed off, “While not needs of the same intensity, cleanliness and mental stimulation are considered assets and add to the overall longevity of one’s life.”

Laughter erupted from the couch where the other Turks were telling stories and beginning to get a bit more rowdy and engaged with one another as a few others popped in. Tseng watched for a moment, ultimately deciding that despite everything, he much preferred the intense conversations he was having with the VP and remained seated. It was not as if Rufus could get up to join them, even if he had wanted to and the others, perhaps without intending to leave him out, congregated at the couch without fully recognizing the fact that the disguise of his quarters had been stripped down.

“Would you say that by having to live in solitary, you have had to reevaluate your needs?” Tseng asked, suddenly quite curious.

“Yes,” Rufus admitted with ease, “But at least the view is nice.”

“...There are no windows,” Tseng reminded him, “None that aren’t simulated, at least.”

“I am aware,” Rufus smirked, “That wasn’t what I was referring to.”

Tseng let the words slowly register and as they did, he quickly glanced about the room to see if any others had heard Rufus’ statement. Still all engaged in their own conversations, Tseng turned back to Rufus, “...I wasn’t aware you took after your father in that way.”

Rufus laughed, his head going back as his hands went to his stomach. There was several near obnoxiously loud barks that had escaped the blond which did earn a look from the other Turks congregating around the couch which Tseng caught staring in surprise. His attention returned to Rufus as the laughter quelled.

“There he is!” Rufus remarked, his eyes suddenly shining in a way Tseng had never seen before, “It’s about time. Now, to be fair, the old man could never appreciate the aesthetics of another man much to Heidegger’s detriment I’m sure. I have no such obligation.” He smirked in a calloused and challenging way, “The less bastards there are in the world, the better.”

Tseng felt the sentiment of Rufus’ statement, while crass in presentation, was genuine in its implication.

“...Adoption?” Tseng asked.

“Would you? I was hoping to have some company for my stay. Perhaps a guard hound I could train,” Rufus remarked thoughtfully.

Tseng felt his ears warm at the strange implications of their conversation as his own words seemed to be redirected by Rufus’ quick wit.  _ How irritating _ . He got up and made his way over to his desk, jotting down a simple reminder:  _ V.P. - Guard Hound {19XX.4.12} _ then returned to where they had been holding their conversation.

"So as I was saying, when the opportunity arises, I would very much like to scout the Northern Crater for a multitude of resources. My father has a terrible habit of putting his eggs all in one basket, so we would obviously have research new power generation methods which I have been doing. Wind turbines and dams run on other natural resources but they way they're being done so far is far too large in scale which would likely still be necessary for large industries, however, I believe there is room for those designs to be refined and optimized. All movement is energy that could be recaptured, and while mako is that energy in one form, I don't see why we should have to wait for the planet to die in order to recapture it when you and I are expelling some right now as we have this conversation. "

Tseng leaned forward, "...Is this how your mind always operates?"

Rufus paused, looking lost in his own ideals as he caught Tseng's gaze. The silence dragged on a moment longer before he replied, "...I found a study related to wind recapture turbines by a man who makes alternative energy collection systems for a hobby. He made what was essentially blades of grass out of conductive material, so while the intake may not have been a phenomenal amount by any means, it has potential to still add to the overall supply and they could be used to decorate buildings or open spaces in subtle ways. My father has always been dismissive of such systems. He believes Mako is the only way."

Tseng found himself rubbing his eyes, not fully following what Rufus was saying but appreciating how evidently passionate Rufus was on the subject. For the first time, Tseng believed he saw the full potential of the Vice President. At the very least he had a better sense of the man and his objectives. Tseng felt a sudden need to rise to some inconsistent challenge set before him and thus interjected, "If I may speak candidly, sir, I do not believe the ancient to be worth the numerous resources and efforts that have been spent in pursuit of her so far. She has voiced a strong disinterest in leaving the slums of Midgar for any reason, personal or otherwise and while she does appear to have the ability to communicate with the planet, using her like sounding rods very likely will not have the desired effect. I would be far more interested to see what has come of the northern crater given several papers have since declared it the sight of the Ancient's massive population decrease several centuries ago."

Rufus' eyes lit up," Have you read up on the S Project? Hojo is quite terrible at encrypting his files."

"...S Project. You mean Sephiroth?" Tseng recounted. 

" _ **Blaze bomb!**_ " Reno swooped in, dropping a blunt on Tseng's lap while passing another through to Rufus. He made explosion sounds with his mouth then emulated someone getting hit by said  _ bombs  _ before saying, "Arg! Critical damage! Time to call for backup!" and taking his leave. 

Tseng paused for a moment, deciding it was best to not process why or what they was and instead lit up the next joint to nurse throughout their conversation. 

"What were we talking about?" Rufus recounted. 

"Sephiroth," Tseng began again, "I am still not entirely clear on what happened but I believe Hojo to be the provacator. He has men stationed in Nibelheim shortly before the incident had occurred," Tseng frowned, "I wouldn't be all that surprised if he had decided to run further experiments on Sephiroth without the consent of the President but then again, the President has given him more than explicit free reign in that regard." 

"... Provacator?" Rufus asked, "You mean provocateur." 

Tseng hesitated, recognizing the subtleties in pronunciation and finding himself mildly embarrassed that he had been saying it incorrectly all these years, "Ah… Yes." 

Rufus snorted, hiding a giggle behind his hand. 

Tseng felt his face warm all the more, "I-in any case, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter." 

Rufus eyed Tseng with a hint of mischief, "I believe Shin-Ra has secrets you don't even know about, unrecorded, undocumented and covered up before anyone was the wiser. I believe those secrets remain with the Department Heads that have been here the longest. I very much doubt I'll ever have the opportunity to ask the Old Man what he did to my mother, but I have enough of her words to know that one day he will be delivered a worse fate. I just can't decide whether it should be instantaneous or drawn out."

"--I was instructed to dissuade you from the pursuit of such actions," Tseng frowned but he was beginning to see more and more that perhaps Rufus was more justified in that line of thought that he had initially perceived. Tseng casually snubbed out his blunt as his eyes grew tired. 

"Then dissuade me," Rufus challenged. Tseng was expecting a smirk when he raised his gaze to meet Rufus' face but his expression was cold and serious. 

Tseng hovered, "...I should probably be heading to bed. It's quite late." 

Rufus raised his brows though his expression did not change. A silent challenge.

Softly, Tseng spoke so only Rufus could hear him, "Perhaps another evening we could discuss this again." 

"That sounds like a man who is not very committed to following orders," Rufus shrugged. 

"On the contrary," Tseng added, "This is the sound of a man who understands allegiance. I would recommend you get some sleep as well." 

"Hmph… Touching," Rufus remarked with a hint of sarcasm. His former facade sliding back into place. 

"Goodnight sir," Tseng remarked, making his way to the others who were sitting around the couch to advocate they move so he could nap there instead. 

Faintly, he heard laughter as he curled up on the couch once it was cleared and fell asleep there with little care or regard for the challenges the decision may provide him come morning. 

  
  
.

.  
  
  
.

"I was right," Rufus remarked proudly as Tseng blearily searched about his desk for enough gil to buy a coffee or an energy drink, "You look much better with your hair down." 

Tseng gave him an exhausted look despite feeling like he had slept the best he had in ages, "I'm getting breakfast. Do you want anything?" 

"Blueberries, granola and creme fresh," Rufus listed off automatically, "Though if that's too suspect I suppose I could subject myself to whatever it is you consume on the regular." 

"Ah, a raisin bagel with marmalade then sir? An excellent choice," Tseng dismissed him, adjusting the settings of the wall back to its architectural front before picking up a note, and locating a hair tie to pull it back into the place and ensure he was presentable for whatever he might encounter in the cafeteria. 

Glancing at the note as he departed, Tseng decided he would likely investigate locating a hound that would be suitable for keeping Rufus company from day to day for the foreseeable future.


End file.
